


Coming Together  (Back to You)

by FyreFaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreFaerie/pseuds/FyreFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd let him go. Liam had let him go and made a life afterwards. Then he'd received a phone call. It changed everything.<br/>Future-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together  (Back to You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote post Zayn leaving, pre-Zerrie break up. No beta.

Liam frowned at the familiar name and number ringing in on his phone. It took a moment for him to answer the call.

“I didn’t think I would ever hear from you again after the last time.” Liam said trying to remain.

When Zayn spoke his voice had the husky quality that only came from crying. “I didn’t know who else to call…”

Sitting up straighter, Liam focused on what was clearly not a social call. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?” 

“Could you come and get me? I’m at St. Bart’s and I have someone with me that can’t be taken in a taxi.” Zayn’s voice was muddled for a moment before he sounded a little clearer.

Without any hesitation, Liam got to his feet and began searching for his trainers and wallet. “Alright, I’m on my way. Do you need anything?”

Zayn paused for a long moment before he answered softly. “A newborn car seat.”

Pausing, Liam had an incredulous look he shook it off. “Alright. It’ll take me a bit to get it and get there.”

“Thank you.” Zayn murmured before disconnecting the call.

-0-0-

Liam rushed through getting his things together and then to get the car seat. His mind tried to go over the last time he or any of the others had been allowed to see or ever speak to Zayn.

With a shake of his head, Liam put the thoughts aside as he walked into the hospital.

In the lobby Zayn sat with his head down and his hands hanging between his knees.

“Zayn?” Liam said softly as he walked over.

Sitting up, Zayn roughly scrubbed over his face. “Liam.”

As he stood, Liam did what felt right and hugged him tightly. “It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you.” 

In the side of his neck, Zayn sniffled and nodded. “I didn’t have anyone else. She had the baby and just left… Said she never signed up for motherhood. She called our son a monster.”

A hundred thought came through Liam’s mind but he didn’t voice them. “It’s okay. She doesn’t matter. Let’s go see your son.”

Pulling away, Liam smiled hopefully at him.

“He’s gorgeous.” Zayn admitted as he stepped back and walked to the elevator.

On the maternity floor, Zayn took Liam to the nursery and before could point out which baby, Liam knew.

“There’s your angry face.” Liam said as he pointed to one of the babies.

“That’s him. Cyrus Holt Malik.” Zayn said with his first true smile in Liam’s presence.

Zayn nodded at the nurse and then led Liam to the hallway with the hospital rooms down it.

Inside of most were happy families that Zayn pointedly ignored. At the end of the hall was the room Zayn went into.

There were no balloons or flower arraignments. Zayn sat on the fresh hospital bed and gestured Liam into the one chair. “You have questions.” Zayn didn’t make it a question.

“The only thing I’m concerning myself with now is if you have a place to go or id I need to get a baby bed for my flat.” Liam said honestly. There would be time for questions when Zayn and Cyrus were safe and settled.

“I don’t know if she’s at the house of it she’s gone somewhere else… But I need to get a cot anyway. She wouldn’t let me buy anything… in case someone recognized me. I have nothing for him.” Zayn said in a low voice.

Liam shifted forward in the chair and gripped Zayn’s knees. “Then we’ll buy everything he needs in the next couple of days.”

Zayn smiled and then turned towards the door when the nurse wheeled Cyrus’ cot into the room.

“Is he ready to leave or…” Liam asked as he tried to ignore the empty feeling of the room. He didn’t want to stay in the room any longer than necessary and the thought of the baby staying was horrific.

The nurse smiled and nodded. “He is. We were just waiting for the safety seat.” She looked around with an arched eyebrow.

Liam blushed. “I went ahead and installed it in the suv.”

Laughing, she nodded. “Alright. Go on and bring your suv to the west doors; we’ll be down in a few minutes and I’ll make certain you can safely put him in and take him out.”

With one last glance at Zayn who was carefully picking up Cyrus, Liam hurriedly left to go get his car.

-0-0-

The ride to Liam’s flat was quiet as Zayn sat sideways in the passenger seat and stared at Cyrus while Liam focused on being the safest driver ever.

Once he had them in the parking garage Liam held out his house key. “The alarm code is still the same. Do you remember?”

Accepting the key, Zayn nodded. “115719.”

“Go in and settled while I run out and get some necessities.” Liam said with a gentle smile.

Zayn choked up for a moment before nodding and getting out. It took him a moment to operate the carries and lift it form the part attached to the seat.

After making certain that Zayn made it safely into the elevator, Liam reversed out of the spot he’d taken and went back to the store he’d bought the seat from.

Once inside, he couldn’t help the gleeful expression on his face as he went buy a baby cot.

Finding a nice one, he flagged down a worker and had one taken to the registers for him. 

Cloth diapers, clothes, a number of blankets, a few plush toys and many other things followed until he go to the front with two full buggies.

Not even blinking, Liam dropped a five figure amount and hired it delivered.

From there he went to the grocers and bought a can of each newborn formula since he wasn’t certain what kind Cyrus would use.

The bottled made him pause until a sweet young mother of five showed him the size ratings and helped him pick out the newborn. 

Quickly, he also laid in supplies for he and Zayn then added more because he knew Niall would not be far from London after the voice mail he had left on his way to the hospital. He had already received a text that Louis and Harry had an 11 o’clock flight out of LAX and would be in London the next evening.

Less than two hours after he had left them, Liam returned to the flat just as Zayn was letting the delivery men out. 

“That was a crazy amount of stuff.” Zayn said with a laugh. “I’ll pay you back.”

Liam waved him off. “It isn’t anything to worry about. Help me with the groceries.”

With a smile reminiscent of the old days, Zayn rolled his eyes as he took Liam’s keys and went to retrieve some of the shopping.

Later as they were going through the bags from the baby store, Zayn had a moment of concern. “I noticed earlier that your spare room is now a studio. Where are Cyrus and I going to sleep?”

Liam shrugged and nodded to the master. “I just thought you’d both stay in there with me. It isn’t like we haven’t shared a lot smaller bed before.” Then he got an excited look as he dug through the boxes of larger things. “See… this will make things easier.”

Proudly, he showed off a soft-sided half cot that attached the side of the bed. “See, we’ll put this on the side by the windows so he can be close but safe from you rolling on him.”

“This is only until I can make arrangements for a place, Liam…” Zayn said with a shake of his head, fondness clear on his face.

Liam shrugged as he opened the box and fished out the assembly instructions. “Doesn’t matter. I want to do this for him. I can’t make up for her but he won’t lack for any love or item as long as Uncle Liam is here.” He then focused on Zayn. “It’s like I told you when she forced you to choose between us and her. You are always welcome in my home… for a visit or to stay.”

Zayn tried to come up with a response, but Liam went on.

“And, honestly, it gets lonely here at times. I record my work, alone. Edit it, alone. Then I email it to Harry and Louis. There are weeks where I don’t speak to another living person other than the food delivery people. Having you here will be nice.” Liam smiled at him before focusing on assembling the bed-attached cot.

-0-0-

Zayn woke, not to the sound of Cyrus crying (which was how he’d woke the other six times throughout the baby’s first night out of the hospital) to a very strong arm wrapped around his middle and Liam’s face in the back of his neck.

In front of him was Cyrus sleeping peacefully in the attached-cot.

Without meaning to, Zayn pressed back into the unconscious affection that Liam was giving him. It was more than he’d received in months.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity Zayn settled back to sleep, knowing Cyrus wouldn’t rest much longer.

-0-0-

Liam was feeing Cyrus when he heard someone letting themselves into the flat.

Glancing into where Zayn was still sleeping, Liam watched the door.

Upon seeing Niall, Liam gently shushed him. “The baby is about to go back to sleep.”

After closing the door and resetting the alarm, Niall moved over to study the baby. “Isn’t he just a peach? It’s like those baby pictures Trisha like to show.” He murmured as he gently petted the thin puff of black hair on Cyrus’ head.

Liam nodded. “And he’s just as mouthy. I knew when you didn’t ring straight back that you were coming. Harry and Louis’ flight gets in tonight around six.”

“How’s Zayn?” Niall asked as he leaned to look into the darkened bedroom.

“Sadder. Quieter… I think he’s bottling enough that he’s going to have an explosive fit in the coming days.” Liam handed Niall the bottle and burped Cyrus before settling in the crook of his arm.

Sighing, Niall held back the ugly words he wanted to use for her. “Is there anything I can do?”

With a grateful look, Liam nodded to the kitchen. “We’re both going to need coffee to function today.”

“One pot of my hangover cure-strength coffee, coming up. I’ll also see about some breakfast.” Niall said as he waved Liam into the bedroom. “I’ll wake you when it’s done.”

Nodding, Liam carried Cyrus back into the bedroom and after putting him into the attached cot, wrapped himself in blankets and fell asleep easily.

While he prepared breakfast, Niall was busy with his phone. Even though 1D had been quiet for two years, their fan base was still huge. Without any issue, Niall informed them that Zayn was a dad, Perrie was a bitch, and would the fans mind helping him find her before he would love to speak with her.

The response was just as immediate and fanatical as he hoped.

-0-0-

When Zayn woke, Niall hugged him tightly and murmured his concern and affection into his ear.

“Me Mum said to tell you that you are more than welcome up there if you’ve a mind to move.” Niall said after he pulled away long enough to pull Zayn onto the couch.

“Your accent is back to where it was when we first met.” Zayn said with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes, Niall focused on Zayn. “You look tired.”

“It’s been a long… long nine months. Every time she got angry with me she threatened him. I don’t think I’ve slept well since she told me about the baby.” Looking at his hands, Zayn murmured. “I had to bribe her not to abort him in the beginning. When she was in month seven she got very angry about a picture that showed her bump. She started talking about how Leigh-Anne knew where she could get some stuff to take care of it.”

Zayn let out a shuddering breath, still focusing on his hands.

Because he wasn’t looking up he didn’t catch the dark light flash through Niall’s eyes before it was gone.

“None of that matters. He’s here and safe. Focus on that.” Niall said as he pulled him into his side. “Now, should I see about buying the house for sale across from my own?”

Liam, who had been in the shower, came out of the bathroom and replied for Zayn. “He and Cyrus are staying right here in London with me.”

Niall pouted sweetly before laughing at the fond look on Zayn’s face. “I suppose I can accept that for a few months. However, when Little Cy is walking I will bring it up again.”

Rolling his eyes, Zayn laughed softly. “I’ll think about it.”

Before Liam could protest Cyrus woke with a whining cry that drew all three to the cot.

-0-0-

Late in the evening a buzz from the downstairs made Zayn rush to the speak to cut the noise.

“Yes?” He asked pressing the intercom button.

“Let us in… I think I’m having a flashback to 2014 because there’s about fifty girls out here eyeing us.” Harry said softly, hoping his voice wouldn’t him away.

“Alright.” Zayn buzzed them in and then went to look out of the window that overlooked the street. Just as Harry had said there was a small mob of fans out there. While no where as large those when 1D was going strong it was still far more than a band technically ‘on hiatus’ should have.

A few minutes later he opened the door and was immediately engulfed by Harry’s arms.

It took a few minutes before Louis gently peeled Harry off only to hug Zayn as well.

When he let go, Louis stared Zayn in the eyes. “Serious dick move… but I’ll forgive you because she was more punishment than I could ever come up with.” Then Louis turned to where Niall was holding Cyrus. “And because that is the cutest thing I have seen in ages. Give me the baby and no one has to be maimed, Nialler.”

Once distracted by the baby, Louis left Harry’s side, leaving the younger to focus on Zayn. “Is there anything we can do? If you’d like we still have our flat here in London.”

“I think I’ll just stay here… for now anyway.” Zayn said as he and Harry went over to where Louis was cooking over Cyrus’ tiny yawns while Niall snapped pics.

Harry nodded while pausing to hug Liam hello. “There is also LA if you prefer.”

With a shake of his head, Zayn leaned over to wipe a spit trail from Cyrus’ chin. “I have no desire to go to the other side of the world, thank you.”

“It’s sunny about two-thirds of the year. Warm. There’s a wonderful coastline a short distance away…” Louis said to Cyrus who was mostly asleep. “You need to convince your daddy that it’s where you want to grow up.”

Liam laughed softly as he looked at the reunited group. With the exception of the baby, it might have been a scene from four years previous after Harry and Louis bought their LA home they had often tried to convince the others three to move there too.

“Nope. He’s going to be a Londoner.” Zayn said with a smile large enough to hurt his cheeks.

Mindful of the baby, they argued playfully.

-0-0-

The next morning Niall came into the apartment with a handful of documents and a sadistic grin.

A triumphant air hung around him as he held them out to Zayn. “I think might be wanting these.”

Accepting them, Zayn had to squint because he didn’t have his reading glasses. “What is it?”

“First is the declaration of divorce. That skeevy whore will be out of your hair once you sign those and file that. The second paper is her relinquishing all of her rights to Cyrus. The third is a paper to list the house you shared on the market. All of them ready for your market and then go to the government offices they’re destined for.”

There was a long moment of silence as Zayn looked at Niall with huge eyes. Finally he put the papers into Liam’s hands stood to hug Niall. “Thank you… I don’t know if I could have confronted her.” Zayn murmured almost too choked up for words.

Liam looked at the papers and then grinned at Cyrus who was sleeping in Harry’s arms. “You’re free, Pickle.”

Looking up from where he was folding the tiny clothes they had bought for Cyrus that morning, Louis grinned. “How about a little celebration? We need to put a little something happy into the birth of the first of our second generation.”

Pulling away from Niall, Zayn nodded. “This is a happy, happy occasion. I’ve been too scared to celebrate.”

“Then it’s past time.” Louis put aside the clothes and stood. “Niall, go to that bakery we used to haunt get a cake. Harry and I will go to the market for a proper meal.”

Harry pouted a moment before passing Cyrus to Liam. “I will be taking him back as soon as we’re back.” He said with a pout.

The three hurried out on their missions while Zayn and Liam settled onto the couch.

“I’d forgotten how active they were… we were.” Zayn said as he laughed and adjusted Cyrus’ blanket.

Liam smiled at him. “We’ll find our way back.”

Nodding, Zayn looked at Cyrus and just relaxed.

-0-0-

Through unspoken agreement, Harry and Louis took up residence in their London home and Niall took a place in the building across from Liam’s.

Between the Tomlinson-Style’s at-home studio and Liam’s they were able to continue their music production work.

Late one evening when Louis came to see why Harry hadn’t come home or was answering his texts, he was met at the door by his lover who shushed him and gestured him into Liam’s apartment.

“I sent Li to bed a couple of hours ago because Pickle has been colicky the last few nights… But come look.” Harry whispered directly into Louis’ ear as he pulled him to the door of the bedroom.

Illuminated by the fishy night light Harry had bought for the baby, Louis saw a most adorable sight.

Liam lay of his side with Zayn spooned in front of him. Zayn’s head was on Liam’s bicep and Cyrus in his attached-cot was sucking on the pinkie of the same arm. 

Barely able to hold his reaction, Louis bit his lip and hurriedly took a dozen pics of the scene.

Quietly, a moment later, the couple left the sleepers and went into the soundproof studio room.

“That was probably the most saccrine thing I’ve ever seen… even you and Lux don’t hold a candle there. I’m sorry, Harry.” Louis said as he sank onto one of the chairs.

Once seated in the other, Harry agreed. “It is. I would have never seen those two as parenting type before.”

Louis studied Harry and then brought up a mostly forbidden topic. “Have you given any more thought to us having a family.”

Blinking in surprise, Harry focused on Louis. “I thought we were still too young… that we had more we needed to do before we were tied down by a baby.”

“I… I’ve watched you with Little Pickle and I… I want to see you holding our baby that. There are still things we need to do… but I think it’s clear that with the five of us together we can do anything.” Louis reached over and tangled their fingers together.

Harry began to grin. He had wanted a family with Louis for years. When Lux was first born it was all he dreamed of, but Louis hadn’t been ready. “Alright. We’ll start looking into it… adoption or surrogacy or whatever.”

Sharing a smile, Louis focused on the equipment. “How much more do you have?”

“Just a bit.” Harry promised before pressing a kiss to Louis’ knuckles.

-0-0-

It was during one of their four times a week dinner at Liam’s flat that it happened.

Zayn was singing quietly to Cyrus who was having his evening bottle after bath time.

The lullaby was just to help the baby settle after getting excited during his bath. At five months, Cyrus was making it clear he had definite likes and dislikes. Bath time was high on his list of likes.

In the dining area where Louis and Niall were picking up the remains of their dinner, Niall joined in singing along.

Not one to lag behind, Louis added his voice to the mix. 

It took a few lines but their voices quickly synched. 

A moment later, Harry and Liam stepped out of the open door to the studio room.

When the lullaby came to an end, Liam gave a loaded glance at Harry before pulling him over to where the other three were gathered around the couch.

Taking a deep breath, Liam began humming an old familiar tune.

With a laugh, Zayn took up the unspoken challenge and began the opening words of Little Things.

Though they were all a little rusty from years of lack of practice, they still harmonized perfectly.

At the end they held silent, just smiling at one another.

“Don’t tell me it hasn’t crossed your minds.” Niall said as he looked between them when the moment ended. 

Zayn, who was looking at Cyrus, nodded. “I have missed singing with you since I stopped.”

Silence took back over before Harry broke it. “Why not?” Why can’t we do another album? I know we can record it in the booth at mind and Lou’s. We can produce it ourselves and release it independently.”

“Aren’t we a little old for the boyband genre?” Liam asked as he moved to take Cyrus for a burp since it was his unofficial job.

“Tell that to our fans. When I went to buy some more formula a couple stopped me to ask how the little Pickle was and when there would be a new album.” Zayn said with a laugh.

Liam nodded. “I suppose it can’t really hurt.”

Almost at the same time, they looked at Louis who sighed. “I’m not the only one of us who writes songs you know.”

“No, love… but you’re the one who is good enough to do it professionally.” Harry said as he leaned over for a quick kiss.

Taking a moment to preen, Louis shrugged. “Well, I do have a few that I’ve been holding back from some of my clients.”

“Oh… is one of them the ‘hand catching’ one you were singing a while back? I want that song.” Harry said with hopeful eyes.

Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s ‘Catch Me By the Hand’ and yes, that is one I thought of with us in mind.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go collect your books and let’s get started.” Niall said with a gesture to the door.

Rising, Louis went and got Harry’s tablet from the studio room. “I make sure Harry has a backup of all my work on here.”

With quick fingers he opened the file and held it out. “See what catches your eye.”

Liam took it and began thumbing through it with Zayn reading over one shoulder and Niall over the other.

“Niall will need to look at Step. I actually wrote that one for him.” Louis said as he moved over to take Cyrus and put him to bed before coming back to settle to work.  
-0-0-

Between the songs Louis had and those they wrote together, they had enough for an album.

Before Cyrus’ first birthday they released their next album. The rumors had been circulating for the entire time since their visible reunion.

Shortly after the album went platinum they were approached to take up a worldwide reunion tour.

With a shared look, they had agreed.

The logistics of the tour had to work around the now mobile and very crafty Cyrus.

No one was certain how but the tiny tot could get into and out of any place. Especially those places he wasn’t supposed to.

While arranging an opening act, another flash from their past joined them.

Apparently, 5 Seconds of Summer were still together, though doing smaller circuits in deference to Michael’s four year old daughter.

In the backstage of their first joint venue, Niall glanced at the little girl with her golden curls and perfect apple cheeks and looked at Luke with an arched eyebrow.

Luke shrugged. “One day he showed up at the flat with her… We were worried he’d stolen her for a while, but the police never came… We asked for a while but he never would tell us anything, so after long enough we stopped asking.”

With a laugh and a shrug, Niall nodded. “At least you’re accustomed to babies then. A couple of the prospective pulled out when they found out Pickle would be in the road with us.”

“After Ari, he will be an angel… I’m certain.” Luke said with a chuckle.

Niall just stared at him for a long moment before walking away laughing.

-0-0-

Proving his seemingly endless ability to escape even the most diligent of watchers, Cyrus was formally introduced to fans at the 11th show of the tour.

In the middle of WMYB, with his noise canceling headset still on, Cyrus toddled out on stage and made straight for Liam, who scooped him up.

It was a struggle, but they finished the song and Liam shrugged at Zayn, who kept shooting looks at the toddler.

Snuggling tightly to Liam, Cyrus looked out at the crowd with an interested expression.

With a laugh, Liam plucked the headset off. “Wan’ta say hello, Pickle?” Tilting the microphone down, Cyrus proved he was the child of a star by latching on and cutely lisping, “’ello.”

“While I get him back to where he belongs, the others can show off their little dance they’ve been working on.” Liam said with a laugh at the disgruntled expression on the others’ faces.

On the side stage, out of sight of the crowd, Ash was waiting.

“I’m so sorry. He’s like a little Houdini.” Ash said as he took the toddler from Liam.

Liam laughed. “We tried to warn you. He is a sneak.”

Turning, he hurried out to where the audience was trying to decide who was the better dancer. It seemed like Louis and Zayn were tied from the applause they were getting.

-0-0-

It was Cyrus who let Zayn and Liam know that their relationship wasn’t just a single dad with his best mate helping out.

Since his escape on stage and his clinging to Liam, Cyrus had caused a stir among fans and the media. Rumors abound about the two men raising the toddler but as from their rise to stardom, they ignored and denied them.

All of that could be ignored until they were out doing a little shopping for the ever-growing toddler.

One, mostly nice, reporter was trailing along with them, asking polite questions when they paused. She even asked permission before asking Cyrus a few simple questions.

At the end, she patted him on the head as he clung Zayn. “You really long your daddy, huh?”

Smiling sweetly, Cyrus pressed to Zayn’s shoulder. “Dadda… Da Li.” The second name he said reaching to Liam who was a few yards away looking at tiny jeans with Harry.

All five of the group stared at Cyrus in surprise. That was a new words in his growing vocabulary. 

Before any of them realized it, the reporter took off, no doubt a gleeful expression on her face.

Zayn thought about it before laughing it off. “I suppose in his world we are basically the same.”

Liam, who had been visibly worried, relaxed and smiled at him. “I couldn’t ask for a better son.”

“He calls you dolly.” Louis said with a giggle.

“Shut it, you.” Liam said with a smile as he went over to scoop Cyrus up from Zayn’s arms.

Cooing sweetly, Cyrus snuggled to him. “Da Li.”

All of them melted a bit at the loving picture before returning to their shopping.

Zayn, meanwhile, was looking at Liam with a thoughtful expression.

-0-0-

“Daddy! Sanza bit me!” Cyrus yelled as he ran through the tour bus holding his hand out in front of him.

Zayn sighed and smiled at Liam. “Do you mind getting this one, love?”

Rising, Liam met the hurtling four year old. “Sanza is six months old… she doesn’t have enough teeth to bite you.”

Cyrus held up his hand. “Then she pinched me with her mouth.”

Barely able to bite back a laugh, Liam squatted down and inspected the red looking finger. “Why were your fingers near her mouth?”

“I was poking her face like Uncle Lou does… to make her laugh… then she turned to bit me.” Cyrus said with a pout.

His laughter escaped and Liam petted his dark hair away from his face. “She doesn’t understand, Pickle. She’s just a baby.” Lifting the boy, Liam picked up the hand and kissed the red marks.

Cyrus smiled before he turned to run back to where Harry and Louis had their daughter lying on a blanket between them.

“Who would have though six years ago we would be here… again.” Liam said with a smile as he settled back beside Zayn and put an arm around him.

Sighing, Zayn shook his head. “I wouldn’t have.”

They were silent for a moment before Zayn spoke. “Perrie talked to me the other night at the Brits.”

Liam froze and looked at Zayn with worry. “Oh?”

“All that woman could talk about was our second rise to fame and popularity. She stood and blathered for twenty minutes and never asked about Cyrus.” Zayn said then took a breath to try and control his anger before he went on.

“Finally I asked her if she wanted to know anything about him.”

Liam held him tightly. “What did she say?”

Zayn looked at him with sad eyes. “She asked me ‘who’. I walked away before I punched her.”

“He has two parents that love and adore him.  That woman was nothing more than a surrogate… an incubator. That’s it.” Liam said in a resolute tone.

Nodding, Zayn let his rage burn out. “Right. He has his Daddy and his Da Li. That’s better than he might have had.”

With a smile, Liam kissed Zayn lightly. “He’s loved. You both are.”

As Zayn turned his head for another kiss the sound of little feet made him pull away before Cyrus crashed their affectionate exchange. “My turn?”

“Your turn.” Liam agreed as he released Zayn just as Cyrus ran in.

“Sanza puked in Uncle Harry’s hair and down Uncle Lou’s shirt. They need help.” Cyrus followed just behind them and refused to get closer to Sanza who was actually calm for having vomited so much.

As Liam took the little girl, Zayn handed Harry a towel to wrap around his head to make for the bathroom.

Silently, Liam and Zayn exchanged laughing looks as they helped Harry and Louis clean up.

Cyrus, having picked up Liam’s serious tendencies, began helping.

After patting him on the head, Zayn went to get Louis a fresh shirt and Sanza an entire outfite while Liam went to wash her off.


End file.
